Clippen
Clippen is an animal companion that Billy can hatch from eggs. Its egg is blue with horizontal striping. Its attack consists of enveloping itself in a large bubble and splashing onto the ground, sending any enemy that is caught in the shockwave flying. Appearance Clippen takes the appearance of a blue and white penguin with two small horns on its head. It has a yellow beak and feet, and a pale red splotch on its stomach. It also wears a red scarf around its neck, similar to Billy. Attack Clippen attacks only when commanded by Billy. It launches forward in a straight line directly ahead, enveloped in a bubble of water. It then explodes into a torrent of water, damaging enemies around it and also destroying any obstacles that may be in the way. This attack can also be used to douse flame spouts for a short period of time that may be blocking Billy's path while adventuring. Location Clippen can be found in Forest Village Mission 2, in the three pillars area, surrounded by a fence if you look to the left after riding the blue rings. Its egg is also found in many other levels, helping Billy douse flame spouts to complete objectives and earn Emblems of Courage. Super Clippen Clippen also has a more powerful variant, known as Super Clippen. Like Super Recky, it is extremely rare, only found in a single area of Morning Land. The egg is shiny blue, with a rainbow pattern circling the entire shell. Super Clippen's attack is much faster and the shockwave is larger than the normal Clippen. Appearance Super Clippen looks very similar to regular Clippen, being a penguin with two small horns on its head. However, it has a shiny light blue coloration that shimmers as it moves. It also wears a white scarf around its neck. Attack Super Clippen attacks only when commanded by Billy. It launches forward in a straight line directly ahead, enveloped in a bubble of water. It then explodes into a torrent of water, damaging enemies around it and also destroying any obstacles that may be in the way. Super Clippen has a much larger attack range compared to a normal Clippen. This attack can also be used to douse flame spouts for a short period of time that may be blocking Billy's path while adventuring. Location As Bantam in Pirates Island Mission 8, go the the area you land in after the hole-riddled halfpipe. If you look across the ocean you will find a blue ring and a green ring by themselves. You can reach a hidden wooden platform you can't see from that location by one of three ways: * Booster (located next to the cannon to Skull cave) * Circus Hat (located in the walled island or the Captain's Treasure beach) * Riding on Kaboot (found on the beach with a palm tree as a centerpiece; recommended since the area's also riddled with sharks) Head to the platform by any of these three ways and you'll see the egg near the edge. Return to the mainlands by jumping into the green ring. Gallery Clippen.gif GEZE8P-93.png ClippenHQ.png Super_Clippen.png GEZE8P-54.png GEZE8P-39.png GEZE8P-49.png GEZE8P-98.png GEZE8P-19.png GEZE8P-18.png Category:Egg Animals